NewTimes 1- New Allies
by Nighteyes27
Summary: New Andalites come. Romance, almost no action. Characterization, etc. My first fic.


# Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to KAA and/or Scholastic. This story belongs to me, as do Dev, Xelt, Insith and Henra. I'm not receiving money for this story, etc.

#  

# The New Allies

Chapter 1:   
Ax 

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite, as my name tells you. 

I am currently on the planet called Earth, along with the other, human morphers. Yes, my brother, Prince Elfangor, broke the law of _Seerow's Kindness_. He gave 5 human children the power to morph. 

First, there is my _shorm_, Tobias. He was trapped as a hawk in the first major battle. Later, he regained the power to morph from the Ellimist. Later still, he found he was the Son of Elfangor. 

Then there is Cassie. She is a very gentle and caring person. She acquires for us permission to acquire many of our morphs. She has set some moral standards for us, 1 being that we don't morph sentient creatures without permission. 

I have taken a human, Jake, as my Prince. He is a good leader, and if he were an Andalite he would be a true Prince. There is a special affection between Prince Jake and Cassie. 

Rachel is our best warrior. She scares me, however, because she loves battle so much. She and Tobias, also, have a special affection for each other. 

Last of all, there is Marco. He is very comical, and sometimes seems stupid or uncaring. But he is good at finding things others miss, and is very suspicious. 

< Ax-man, Ax-man! > 

Tobias came shooting over my head to wheel once and come to a screeching halt. I almost laughed as he caught a branch, because he was going too fast, and did a somersault on the branch to come up staring me in the eyes. A 'somersault' is a human action when they roll over on their backs, while in a ball. It is unclear to me, though, WHY they do it. 

< Tobias, are you OK? > I asked him, holding back my laughter. 

< There's nothing to laugh about, Ax. The Andalites have come! > 

I stopped dead in my tracks. < Tobias, are you sure? > I asked him, my heart pounding. 

< I'm sure > he said. < Meet us all at the barn in one hour! > 

With that he winged away. As I ran through the forest, my heart pounding, I reflected on this new turn of developments. 

I had recently contacted the Andalite homeworld, after we had made the Yeerks believe the free Hork-Bajir were dead. And after Visser One had figured out whom we were thanks to Marco's sentimental-ness. You may be familiar with the story? I told the Andalite council EVERYTHING. 

Anyway, to tell the truth, I was scared. You see, if an Andalite is very deeply dishonored, his 2nd-and-3rd names are taken from him. It severs all contact with your family. You are a rogue, an orphan with no family. The best you can hope for is that you die honorably in combat. Sometimes (very rarely) the Council votes to give you back your name if you do something very distinguished, and you are considered a hero. If your names are taken away, you will probably be demoted to _aristh_. It kills any chances of promotions. 

So, needles to say, I was nervous about the prospect of facing dishonor, because it was believed _I_ broke _Seerow's Kindness_. You probably know that. And I was nervous of who might be there. You know that I promised Prince Jake that only he was my prince, but if an _Andalite_ Prince showed up?

Chapter 2:   
Rachel   
  
< Greetings > the Andalite who seemed to be the leader told us. 

< Where are the other Andalites? > Tobias asked. 

< You mean the rest of the task force? > One of the others asked 

< Yes. > Ax replied. 

This time, another Andalite answered. He was smaller than the other three, and was a lighter color. < We are the reinforcements for now. The fleet sent us ahead to see if the Earth situation was worth salvaging. We must report in. But first, we must give you something. Aximili? > 

< Yes, > Ax said nervously. 

< We have a present for you. Here. > 

Chapter 3:  
Ax 

I was stunned! The disk took a long time to play, with a lot of private instructions for me. But the "long and short of it," as my human friends say, was this. 

War-Prince Galuit (he had been promoted after the battle on Leera which we won) told me that for my services in the war, I was promoted to Warrior with a _temporary_ promotion to Prince so I could lead the _arisths_. Yes, _arisths_. Under my command I had four _arisths_ who were deeply dishonored, as you will see.

Chapter 4:   
Jake

"So what this means is-" 

< Wait, wait > the leader of the new Andalites said. < We don't even know each other. I am Devilin. This is my _shorm_, Xeltos, and our friends, Insithins, and the lone female in this squad, Henralina. >

< Cool. > Tobias said. < Dev, Xelt, Insith and Henra. > 

< Devilin-what-what? > Asked Ax. 

It's hard to say, but I think Insith drooped and Dev's tone became cold and dispassionate. < Just our first names. > 

< But that means- > 

< Yes, we are deeply dishonored > Xelt said, his tone dejected. < But we prefer not to talk about it. > 

< No one must ever speak of this > Ax told the 5 of us in private thought-speak.

Chapter 5:  
Marco

"So what's the other gift?" I asked, hoping it was a superpower or something like that. 

< Where is Tobias, the son of Elfangor? > Dev asked diplomatically. 

< Right here > Tobias said from his perch in the rafters. 

< If you trap yourself in your human form and touch this cube, > Henra said, holding out something that looked like the blue box, only green, 

Chapter 6:   
Tobias

I don't know how that made me feel. 

I saw Rachel staring at me intensely.

< We'll talk later. > I told her in private thought-speech. She nodded. 

< Allow me to introduce the human morphers. > Ax said. 

< Tobias, you already know, is the hawk up in the rafters. Rachel is the human female with the blond hair and blue eyes. The dark-skinned, short female is Cassie. The short male is Marco, and the one remaining human male is Jake, the human I have taken as my Prince. >

< WHAT? > Demanded Dev. 

< What's the problem? > Asked Ax. 

< We don't take orders from anyone but Andalites > Xelt said, but quietly. 

Chapter 7:   
Cassie

I was MAD!! They weren't even WARRIORS, and they went and dissed MY Jake! 

< We'll settle that later. > Ax said. < Now you must report back to the fleet. > 

They went and reported back to the fleet, with a recommendation to came save our butts. We got the Andalites some morphs, including birds, humans and a few bug morphs. We all left then, but I noticed Rachel looking at Tobias as she morphed to bird to go home. 

I hope that they resolved the question I knew haunted both of them day and night.

Chapter 8:  
Rachel 

I was practically in heaven! Tobias could be human again! I could have him back! 

< So, when are you going to trap yourself? > I asked Tobias. 

< Who said I was going to trap myself? > He asked, startled. 

< But- > he cut me off. 

< I don't know Rachel, I just don't know. I mean, I won't be able to fly free anymore without a time limit. Yeah, I'll be able to morph, but I'll have to live in the woods with Ax and the others. I'd be dependant on you guys to help supply me with food, clothes, and other necessities. >

That last bit stung a little. I forgot that in Tobias's private world, he couldn't act weak. It's a macho-guy pride thing. 

< Tobias. You. Could. Have. Me. We could be together, > I stated matter-of-factly, but with this kind of begging undertone. 

He sighed. < OK, Rachel, I'll consider it. > I said. __

With that he was gone. 

Chapter 9:  
Tobias  
  
I thought about it long into the night. 

I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, yeah, I could morph to hawk, but I'd have to demorph every two hours to avoid being trapped. On the other hand.......... 

I thought of all the pros and cons. PROS: I would be human again. Rachel and me would finally be together. CONS: I wouldn't be able to fly free as a hawk anymore. 

Then I thought of my father. _What would you do, Father?_

Then I remembered how I had been born. If I had been human, I would've grinned. 

< You can't fault me for doing something you did, Father, can you? Consider it upholding a family tradition. > 

Then, just as suddenly, my enthusiasm was gone. 

I muttered to myself. < Here goes nothing............... > 

 

It was the next day. I saw Rachel, switching classes. 

< Rachel, I've made my decision. Meet me at my tree after school. > I saw her nod excitedly. 

I winged away, to where my _shorm_ was expecting me. 

Chapter 10:  
Ax 

  
< Are you sure you want to do this, Tobias? > I asked my _shorm_. 

"Yes, Ax, I do. I don't have a choice." 

< OK...two hours! > 

"So what do I do?" 

< Henralina explained it to me last night. Press your hand against the box. > He did so, gingerly. 

"I feel...tingly." 

< You should. Here.... > I held out a red-tailed hawk for him to acquire. He did so. Then he started morphing. 

He actually looked like an _estreen_. Only a little worse than Cassie. A little side effect of the box, I assume. 

< YES!!!!! Sorry, Ax-man, gotta run! > With that he was off! 

Chapter 11:   
Rachel

It was after school, at Tobias's tree. 

_Man, if that jerk stood me up...he's DEAD!!! _I thought._ _

Just then, Tobias landed in the clearing and began to demorph. 

"Hey Tobias. Have you made your decision?" 

"I have. I am human permanently."

"YES!!!!" 

I swept him up in a huge bear hug. He returned the hug, smiling. 

"Rachel..." he whispered. "Will you-I mean, like, gooutwithme?" he asked hurriedly. 

"Of course" I smiled. Then I kissed him and he kissed me, and the world and all its problems seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye, and we were happy. 

For the time being. 


End file.
